wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Mynah
This creature belongs to Rainbow. Coding credit goes to Bermuda. Do not view or tamper with them without permission. RECORDING 01: subject has not appeared visible for over twelve days now P H E N O T Y P E Project 8711-2SF5 is one of the more obviously unusual of the experiments. For one, they are unnaturally small, the smallest out of their so-called 'flock'. 8711's ears are extremely large, a result of their bat DNA. They can swivel their ears almost 360 degrees to catch sounds to use for echolocation. They also have a RainWing ruff. Their eyes are a milky white, and they cannot see. They are almost completely white all over, excepting a row of rose-colored dots underneath their eyes and a cluster of dark feathers on their back. They possess no other kind of spikes or back protrusions. 8711's form is clearly based off of a RainWing, however, their scales are much smoother and their body is shorter. Their tail is prehensile, and they have very agile limbs. They are unique in that they are the only member of their 'flock' to lack wings. More anatomy notes in the file section. RECORDING 02: they won't stop screaming. they just won't stop T E M P E R A M E N T When dealing with 8711, extreme caution must be taken. They are easily the most skittish project here and if upset will become extremely stubborn and flighty, even going so far to dissapear for days on end. They also cry very easily. Project 8711 appears to display textbook symptoms of severe anxiety and irrational fear. They will jump at almost any kind of sudden movement, including but not limited to: loud noises, bright lights, quick movements and threatening gestures or words. They appear to often mutter nonsensical phrases to themself, usually picking up on something their caretaker has said and repeating it over and over. It is a wonder that the other experiments tolerate them at all. 8711 seems able to follow basic demands, but their developmental progress appears sadly lacking. It is possible that their mind is stunted due to animus magic. Developmentally, their mind is on par with that of a young dragonet. They were born as a female, however, 8711 shows great discomfort and upset at being referred to with feminine pronouns and appears to prefer the usage of they/them. RECORDING 03: this one's really strange. we can't seem to pin her down H I S T O R Y WIP RECORDING 04: they can cry at a pitch higher than what we can measure C A P A B I L I T I E S As far as the projects go, 8711 is probably the most unpredictable, but one of the least dangerous. Physically, they do not have many offensive weapons, if any at all. Their most prominent capabilities are that they can turn invisible at will and make extremely high-pitched and low-pitched sounds. 8711's camouflage is nigh-on flawless, they do not even cast a shadow. When they are disguised, they cannot be found unless they wish to be found. They often use this to their advantage. Unlike project 4292, 8711 can remain invisible indefinitely. 8711 can also make sounds high beyond any draconian range of hearing. Their frequency is extremely varied, and they can produce pitches so low they disrupt structures and so high that they can burst a dragon's eardrums. However, their hearing is highly sensitive and they are easily repulsed by loud sounds. Seeing as they are blind and use their ears for echolocation, this makes sense. Overall, however, in a battling situation 8711's greatest threat to us is the other experiments. The others appear to consider them a friend and protect them, and even the most vicious of them will not attack 8711 under any circumstances. Why is this? Is it possible that they see them as a family member who cannot protect themself, and therefore needs protecting? This needs to be researched more. RECORDING 05: why do the others even tolerate them at all? they even creep us out I N T E R A C T I O N S Asterisk - For some strange reason, 8711 is less afraid of 1666 than they are afraid of 4292. They still stay away from her, but they appear to appreciate her quietness. Overall they do not share a strong bond. 1538 - Project 8711 seems to like 1538 a lot more than they like the others, and the pair are practically attached at the hip whenever they meet. 8711 has been observed acting much more shy and easily flustered around 1538. Is it possible that they harbour romantic feelings for him? If so, could we use this to our advantage? More data is needed. 1212 - 8711 finds 1212 rather fascinating for some reason. Just like with 1538, they often follow her about, softly mimicking the sounds she makes. They seem to think that 1212 will notice them if they are loud and they often try to sing for her. This should be watched carefully. Skylarian - 8711 places the most trust in their 'leader'. They run to her when they are scared and will follow her orders unquestionably. However, they don't seem to enjoy playing with her, as she is too violent for their liking. 6027 - 8711 appears to enjoy spending time around 6027, and delights in her mimicry ability, which they will attempt to mimic themself for hours on end. More information on their interactions is needed. Savage - Ravage - 8711 seems to be afraid of Project 4292, and is extremely wary of him. They shie away from him at almost all costs. However, they appear to trust him, and will follow his orders with little to no hesitation. Could this relationship be exploited to our needs? RECORDING 06: it's a miracle they survived a day past their hatching F I L E S |-| DATA FILE= The information in the following tabs is classified. Do not view without proper clearance. |-| DNA Summary= PROJECT: 8711-2SF5-3ZX After learning about their DNA donor of the mynah bird, Project 8711 appears to refer to themself as 'Mynah'. This should be discouraged. Only refer to the subject as 8711. NOTES Tribal Donors: RainWing Other Donors: Long-tailed mynah (Mino kreffti), common tube-nosed fruit bat (Nyctimene albivente), common chameleon (Chamaeleo chamaeleon), rocket frog (Colostethus agilis), star-nosed mole (Condylura cristata), beluga whale (Delphinapterus leucas), pygmy hog (Porcula salvania), Indian elephant (Elephas maximus indicus), barn owl (Tyto alba) Summary Project 8711-2SF5 was created especially to be an infiltrator. They were given DNA specifically to make them flexible, stealthy and quick. This was not entirely unsuccessful. DNA from the mynah bird was given to gift hearing, as well as that of the barn owl. The fruit bat was also to enhance their hearing, although they appear to also use echolocation. The pygmy hog was for the unnaturally small genes, and the beluga and elephant was to produce high and low pitched sounds. Physically, the project was a nigh-complete success. Animus magic was used to make the subject's bones more flexible than average, letting them contort themselves in almost fantastical ways. The subject does not possess wings, instead, their claws are excellent for climbing. However, the experiment was not a complete success. Unseen genetic faults led to the project being born completely blind in both eyes. This is compensated by their ability to use echolocation to 'see'. Mentally, the subject was afflicted badly, possibly by animus magic. They are quite stupid and cannot write, nor read (although this is probably due to their blindness). They are developmentally the same as a young dragonet. They also display textbook symptoms of severe anxiety issues, sensory overload and obsession. If upset, they will not cooperate with anyone until calmed. Overall, project 8711 is a success, but must be treated with extreme care, as they are fragile. They are NOT DANGEROUS. |-| Anatomy= Scales and Feathers Project 8711's scales behave like the scales of a lizard, instead of those of a dragon. This is to aid in increased maneuverability in tight spaces. Their scales are flexible and, although easily bruised, do not tear easily. Due to unforeseen genetic faults, project 8711 does not possess wings and cannot fly. If they existed, we hypothesize that their wings would either resemble a bat's, with fingers on the wing joint, or a mynah's, possibly with a ragged edge for silent flight. On their back, near their hips, they have a row of ragged, dark feathers. These do not appear to influence their performance in any way. In fact, they only seem to be there for display. 8711 takes great pride in them and will cry if any fall out. Muscular/Skeletal 8711's musculature is skinny, but strong. They are able to contort their body in almost impossible positions, and are very agile, however, not beyond the boundaries of an ordinary RainWing. Their tail is prehensile and they use it often. ---- Unlike most others, 8711's skeleton is not especially light. However, it has been enchanted to be extremely flexible, aiding in their skill to contort themself. 8711's bones can take up to three times the pressure that a normal bone can take before breaking. Digestive Little is unusual about 8711's digestive system. They appear to enjoy fruit more than the others, and adore sugar. The only notable thing is that they need more food than the rest to keep going. This may be because they simply have a higher metabolism than the rest of the avians. Immune 8711's immune system has been tested multiple times, and they have survived. They were given resistance to such illnesses as the common cold, but they cannot avoid such things as viruses and disease. However, they are fairly resistant. Tests show that 8711 is a slow recoverer from illness, occasionally taking up to a month and a half to recover completely. Respiratory 8711's respiratory system is notably very quiet. They do not breathe heavily, aiding to their silence and stealth. They also do not need to take deep breaths to sustain themselves, instead tending towards a series of shallow breaths. Other than that, their respiratory system is completely normal. Circulatory 8711's blood is rather unusual. With the RainWing genes and other amphibians, their blood is thinner than normal, and has such cells that would indicate that they are cold-blooded. However, they show no outwards traits of being cold-blooded, and perform just as fine with sun as without. They do seem to like heat though, and will gravitate to any heat source in the room. Extra Notes * 8711 was given a heat lamp, and it is one of their favorite spots to be. |-| Status= Physical Status Despite their unusual body shape and behaviour, 8711 appears physically healthy. Important details are shown below. EYE COLOR: White MAIN SCALE COLOR: Off-white SECONDARY SCALE COLOR: Stark white ACCENT COLOR RANGE: pale to deep rose HEIGHT: 2'9" at shoulder WINGSPAN: N/A LENGTH: 5'7" (extended, snout to tail) Growth Chart Time Note Hatching Hatched out successfully. Is very... unusual looking. Rather unresponsive. Will run tests to see her health. '-Bismuth' 2 days Subject is now responding to outside stimuli. However, she is alarmingly sensitive, and screams a lot. She must be handled with extreme care, as she will react extremely negatively to being startled in any fashion. '-Bismuth' Wip "Power" Advancement WIP Sparring Data WIP RECORDING 07: who knows what this thing can do? T R I V I A * reacts the most positively to calming music * appears to make the most natural sounds out of all the avians * possibly the least intelligent of all the avians * usually communicates with soft clicks, churrs or trills, rarely if ever speaks to the scientists * they appear to be much more comfortable using verbal speech with the other projects * despite being one of the oldest, they appear to be treated like a young sibling by the rest of the avians, most likely due to their stunted mind * refers to themself exclusively as 'Mynah', perhaps in an effort to stake their individuality RECORDING 08: subject appears to appreciate sculpture. calls it 'funny-shaped friend' G A L L E R Y Mynah sketch.png Mynah screech.gif|by daybreak M.png|by jojo Mynah headshot.jpg|by rainbow RECORDING 09: project 8711-2SF5-3ZX has escaped their enclosure I N C L U D E D _ I N Mynah Bird - a short fanfiction told from the perspective of Mynah Barbarians - a fanfiction detailing the flock's escape; written by Kit Category:Non-Binary Category:RainWings Category:Content (Rainbow Phoenix Fangirls) Category:Disabled Characters Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Animus Enchanted Category:Characters Category:LGBT+